Houston
by xXDaneAvisXx
Summary: This is based on Blake Shelton's song "Austin" because whenever I hear it my head always compose a story about my other original pairing, Double S! But instead of using that Texas City, I am using the home of the Rockets. This is also an AU, or Alternate Universe, where I am using Mark Calaway and Lisa Marie Varon as my heroine's parents, as I always do on my AU's.


Title: **Houston**

Summary: I love the song "Austin" by Blake Shelton and this idea popped into my head whenever I heard it.  
So here is my version of "Austin" using my favorite OTP, straight OTP though, my other babies, Double S!

* * *

Stacy picked up the telephone in her childhood home and dialed a number that she knew by heart, it has almost been eight long months since she heard the voice of the person she loved.

Three rings later and the answering machine played his recorded voice;

'_sup fellas, I can't come to the phone right now, if you are an interested buyer of the car I am selling, I apologize since someone has already bought it; if this is Monday Night, try tuning in to USA Network fella! If you are a telemarketer, not interested in buying anything you are selling.' _then she heard a deep sigh, '_if this is Houston, you know who you are, I still love you babe and I will wait for you for as long as you want and I won't get tired doing so. I already told you I found my forever in you, and that won't change. If you are neither one of the four, you know what to do~'_

Stacy, shocked on what she heard, immediately placed the phone down and walked away. She can't believe what she heard, it is almost a year that has passed and yet the man she loves is still waiting for her although there are other beautiful women surrounding him. She bit her lip shut keeping her tears at bay before rushing upstairs to her room passing through her bewildered, and worried, brothers.

Three days later, Stacy picked-up the phone once again and dialed the number of her boyfriend, she decided that maybe the man just hasn't replaced the recorded message, after three rings, the answering machine played again;

''_sup fellas, I can't come to the phone right now, if it's Friday I got a signing then straight to a ball game with Stu, if this is Saturday and it doesn't rain this hooligan would probably be out in the wilderness with the buachailli and would be fishing all throughout the day, we'll be back by Sunday evening. If you could leave your number I'll get back at yah as soon as I could. If this is Houston, I still feel the same mo aingeal, I still love you and it wouldn't change, I will wait for you for as long as it takes.~'_

Stacy sighed as she waited for the beep, '281-2893*' before she hanged up and walked towards the playroom where her niece is '_this is the right thing to do Stacy' _she told herself, '_you still love him and he you. You are just both suffering but no more.'_ She ended as she smiled down at the young girl who was looking at her beaming, handing her a toy to play with.

* * *

=_**Sunday Evening**_=

"We're going sweetheart, are you sure you'll be fine?" Lisa Marie Calaway asked as she placed her arms inside the jacket her husband, Mark Calaway, as she looked worriedly at her daughter who was curled by the couch beside their home phone.

Stacy nodded, "Yes mom, don't worry about me." She replied.

"You sure you don't want to join us?" Mark asked his daughter as he put his coat on, "You'll be the only one left here, we'll be meeting your brothers later." He explained.

Stacy nodded, once again, "I'm sure dad" she smiled reassuringly at her father, "I promise I'll be fine, I'm already thirty-two if you don't remember." She teased.

Mark snorted as Lisa smiled, "Alright, we'll be off now sweetheart, I left some food on the fridge." She said as she kissed the crown of her daughter's head.

"I will mom" Stacy replied as she watched as her parents made their way towards their front door, "keep safe you two." She continued as her parents nodded as they walked out of their home closing their door behind them.

Stacy glanced at the phone beside her and bit her lip waiting.

Suddenly the landline rang, the former diva sighed before she picked-up her end;

-_hello?-_

Stacy heard the heavy accented of her boyfriend before she opened her mouth and replied;

"If you are calling about my heart, it is still yours. I shouldn't have thought that we are drifting apart because we are not, I just realized I was afraid that you are distancing away from me. I was wrong and I shouldn't have listened to what my head was saying, what I was hearing from others. I should have listened to my heart all along, my heart who always told me that you couldn't possibly go cold on me, that you are not distancing from me, I should have trusted you more, and I will trust you more because I realized that even though you are not my entire world, you are the colors in it, the life, the happiness. And if you haven't figured it out Stephen, this is no machine you are talking to, it's me Stacy and I just want to tell you, I still love you and it didn't change, it will not change. I love you and I'm coming home."

She then heard the man crying, "_Gods mo aingeal, I love you. I love you_" he repeated over and over again, as Stacy's tears began to fell as well, "_I'll pick you up, alright?"_ he stated tearfully, "_I'll be there before midnight_" he promised.

Stacy nodded, "Yeah, yeah" she replied, "I'll be waiting Stephen, hurry I miss you." She ended.

"_I will princess, I will._" Stephen answered, "_I miss you too._" he replied before he ended the call with an, "_I love you mo aingeal and I'll be there, wait for me._"

Stacy smiled tearfully and silently nodded, "take care mi guerrero," she then placed her receiver down and dried her tears.

After almost a year, she and the love of her life, Stephen Farrelly, would be united once again, and this time, the blonde former diva promised, she wouldn't listen to her thoughts, she would listen to her heart, she would trust her love for the Celtic Warrior and more importantly if she is troubled by something, she would open it up with the Irishman. She smiled as she uncurled herself from the couch and walked up the stairs into her room, she needs to prepare for her reunion with her beloved Guerrero de Celta.

* * *

-**FLORIDA-**

Sheamus placed his receiver down and wiped any stray tears from his eyes, his waiting has finally ended, and his beloved angel is coming home and will be staying with him once again. He walked towards their shared bedroom and packed an overnight bag to start his travel towards where his lover is waiting. He wouldn't allow anything to come between him and the former diva anymore, he'll make sure of it.

* * *

-**BACK STORY- **

**(**_hahahahahahahahahahahaha… I wrote the entire song before giving you the entire reason on why they have separated, hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!_**)**

_Stacy sighed as she curled by the window waiting for her boyfriend to come home after a few days being on the road. She drew some abstract lines on the misted panes before uncurling herself and walked towards the kitchen in their loft. As the former diva placed some finishing touches on the salad she prepared, she heard a car approaching their building, she quickly approached the window and looked down at the street and saw her huge tall boyfriend stepping down the cab he was riding on, she let out a small smile before returning to the kitchen._

_Stephen Farrelly placed his key on the door jamb and opening the door he was sharing with his girlfriend, after opening the door the Irishman took his key back before picking his luggages up and coming inside, "Stacy" he called as he placed his things by the door as he removed his director's cap, "I'm home" he announced._

_Stacy peeked from the kitchen and smiled, "I see that" she replied as she approached that and bestowed him a kiss, "so how is everyone?" she asked as she walked back inside the kitchen being followed by the Celtic Warrior._

_"Everyone's good" the former WWE Champion replied, "I miss you" he whispered as he wrapped his thick corded arms around the small waist of the woman as he claimed her lips for a long kiss._

_Stacy smiled sadly at the man, "I miss you too." she whispered after they pulled away, before she turned her back on the man as she took the food she prepared and placed it on their dining table._

_"Everything okay?" Stephen asked as he watched his girlfriend worriedly, "Stacy" he called as he placed a hand on the former diva's forearm when the blonde was about to walk away from him, "are we okay?" he asked._

_Stacy nodded avoiding her man's gaze, "Of course, why wouldn't we be?" she asked back as she prepared his plate. _

"_Are you sure?"Stephen insisted._

_Stacy nodded then looked straight into his eyes, "I'm sure." She said before turning to her plate and started eating._

_After a few hours, and a handful bout of love making, Stacy turned towards the sleeping man with a sad smile as she sat beside him on the edge of the bed, she wiped her tears before kissing his forehead, "I love you, I'm sorry" she whispered before she stood-up and grabbed her suitcases and walked out of their room leaving only a note on her pillow beside the sleeping man with a simple note that says;_

"_I LOVE YOU, I'M SORRY BUT I NEEDED TO CLEAR MY HEAD. I HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND, IT IS NOT YOU IT'S ME STEPHEN. SINCERELY, STACY" _

_The next day, Sheamus waked up without his girlfriend, gripping the note she left, the Celtic Warrior vowed to wait for the woman who holds his heart from the moment they met until that point in their relationship, because as what her cousins told him, he finally found his one, the one woman whom he would spend his entire lifetime with. He found his life mate, the other half of his soul. Sheamus nodded as he tucked the note in his wallet before walking out of the room they shared and transferring some of his things on their guest room, the only time he would be sleeping in their shared room once again is when the blonde woman he dearly loved is back in his arms._

* * *

_* don't call that number, it's only made believe, I didn't even know whose number I placed there. _**;-p**_ (sorry to the person who owns this number! _**:-(** _)_


End file.
